Hate Or Love?
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Semua bermula dari benci. Dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang entah apa itu namanya. SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read. RNR PLease
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**( Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya seperti SasuNaru yang akan bersatu dan membina rumah tangga yang baik & harmonis, tidak ada yang namanya perang shinobi, tidak ada pemeran perempuan yang ada hanyalah pemeran laki " saja… Khuhuhuhuu #aura setan 'Hidup YAOI' )**

**Warnings:**

Yaoi, BL, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai DLL

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**Hate or Love?**

Perkenalkan, Namanya Naruto Uzumaki biasa orang-orang memanggilnya Naruto. Ia hanya tinggal bersama adiknya. Namanya adalah Kyuubi Uzumaki. Sebenarnya, Kyuubi bukanlah adik kandungnya. Kyuubi adalah anak dari ayah tiri Naruto yang menikah dengan ibunya.

Awalnya, keluarga Naruto sangatlah harmonis namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, orang tuanya bertengkar terus menerus dan akhirnya bercerai. Mereka pergi entah kemana hingga Naruto mencari tahu keberadaan mereka namun hasilnya nihil.

Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya hidup berdua dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka hidup serba kekurangan tapi mereka tetap mensyukurinya. Naruto terus membiayai sekolah Kyuubi sampai dia lulus. Naruto tidak ingin dia menjadi seperti diriku yang terpaksa berhenti kuliah karena tidak mempunyai biaya yang cukup. Naruto akan terus berjuang untuk adiknya Kyuubi.

"Tadaima…." Suara Naruto yang saja pulang dari menjual koran

"Sudah pulang kak? Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti siang kan kakak harus ke café?" perintah Kyuubi

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah memasak makanan untukmu." Ujar Naruto

"Okay. Mau di bantuin kak?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Hmm. Kyuu, Maaf ya mengenai uang sekolahmu aku belum mempunyai uang." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit sedih bercampur lelah.

"Iya kak. Kak Naru, hari ini kamu tidak usah membuatkan bekal untukku, Kak Naru istirahat saja yaa." Perintah Kyuubi

"Naniiii… Jangan menghamburkan uang Kyuu. Lebih baik bawa bekal saja ya agar kita berhemat." Omel Naruto lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat bekal untuk Kyuubi

"Kak Naruuuu… Aku tidak tahu menjadi apa jika kau tidak ada." Gumam Kyuubi dengan nada yang sangat rendah hingga tidak terdengar oleh Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

"Arigatou Kak Naru." Ucap Kyuubi sambil melonggarkan pelukanya

"Kyaaa…. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?" Omel Naruto

"Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai kakak sebaik kak Naru." Kata Kyuubi

"Aku ini kakakmu. Sudah seharusnya aku menjaga adikku sendiri." Ucap Naruto lalu mencubit pipi Kyuubi hingga memerah

"Itaaiiii Kak Naru." Ringis Kyuubi

"Kak Naru. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya." Pamit Kyuubi kepada Naruto sambil mencium pipinya.

"Hmm. Hati-hati Kyuu." Jawabnya.

Setelah Kyuubi keluar dari rumah, Naruto berjalan menuju café tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Sebenarnya, hari ini ia sedang tidak enak badan namun kalau tidak bekerja siapa yang akan menghidupi dirinya dan Kyuubi.

**At Café Orange**

"Naruto, Kau antar makanan ini. Ini alamatnya." Perintah bos Naruto sambil menyerahkan makanan yang akan diantar dan alamat yang dituju dan juga kunci motor.

"Baik, bos." Jawabnya dengan cengiran yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hoammm. Aku mengantuk sekali." Ujar Naruto dalam hati sambil menguap

Saat sedang menuju ke alamat yang di tuju. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan sangat cepat dan menyenggol motor Naruto sehingga membuat motor dan juga makananya yang ia bawa terjatuh. Tidak hanya itu, kakinya pun terluka akibat ulah pengendara mobil.

Mobil itu berhenti dan seorang pemuda yang berpakaian sangat rapi seperti orang kantoran keluar dari mobilnya yang terbilang cukup mewah itu. Pemuda itu menghampirinya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh sambil terus berbicara melalui telepon genggam yang di bawanya. Tak berapa lama, dia mematikan teleponnya dan berbicara sesuatu.

"Hei.. Bawa motor pake mata dong!" omel pemuda itu membuatku naik pitam

"Apa? Seharusnya kamu yang pake mata. Lihat motor dan makanan yang aku bawa terjatuh semua. Aku bisa di marahi bosku tahu." Ucap Naruto kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur tapi kakinya sangat sakit.

"Bukan urusanku." Jawab pemuda itu sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar uang di hadapan Naruto.

"Hei Brengsek. Aku bukan seorang pengemis." Teriak Naruto kesal

"Terserah." Kata pamuda itu lagi sambil menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto semakin kesal mendengar perkataannya dan mencoba berdiri untuk memukulnya. Tapi sial baginya. Saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, kakinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia hampir terjatuh. Dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahannya jatuh. Dan ternyata itu adalah pemuda itu. Sungguh benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dengan memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Kyaaaa.. Dasar mesum." Teriak Naruto lalu mendorong pemuda itu menjauhinya dengan keras. Dia lupa kalau pemuda itu sedang memegang kedua tangannya. Jadi, saat Naruto mendorongnya sampai terjatuh, dia juga menarik Naruto sampai Naruto ikut terjatuh juga.

"Gyaaaaa. Tidakkkk… Ciuman pertamaku.." teriak Naruto histeris

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku Dobe." Kata pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan Dobe Teme." Kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn. Ciuman pertamamu? Beruntung sekali kau mendapat ciuman pertama dariku Dobe." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Itu bukan beruntung tapi sebuah kesialan bagiku. Semoga aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Jawab Naruto lalu bergegas menuju motornya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah agak jauh darinya, Naruto sempat melirik arah belakang melalui kaca spion di motornya. Sepertinya pemuda itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sambil memegangi bibirnya. Sayang bagi Naruto karena tidak tahu pemuda itu mengatakan apa. Yang jelas ia harus menjauh dari pemuda itu dan segera menuju ke café.

"Dasar Dobe. Aku sangat yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Lihat saja nanti." Ucap pemuda itu sambil memegangi bibirnya

Akhirnya, Naruto tidak mengantarkan makanan ke tempat yang di tuju dan segera kembali ke café. Ia pun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh bosku.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Orang yang memesan makanan ini merupakan pelanggan tetap di café ini. Dia sangat marah. Pelangganlah yang lebih penting daripada kamu. Mulai sekarang kau di pecat." Omel bos Naruto.

"Naniii? Di pecat? Saya mohon jangan pecat saya. Kalau saya di pecat, saya dan adik saya gimana? Tadi pas di jalan, saya di senggol oleh mobil jadi motornya jatuh dan makanannya berantakan. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja bos." Kata Naruto panjang lebar memohon kepada bosnya.

"Maaf Naruto. Pelangganku yang menginginkan kamu di pecat. Ini gaji terakhirmu." Kata bos Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun pulang ke rumah sambil menangis. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melintas di hadapannya. Saat ia sampai di rumah, ternyata Kyuubi sudah pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Tadaima." Kata Naruto pelan

"Kak Naru. Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang? Kenapa menangis? Terus kakimu kenapa terluka." Tanya Kyuubi bertubi-tubi. Terlihat dia sangat khawatir pada Naruto. Dia menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kyuu. Aku jatuh dari motor. Terus Ak… Aku di pecat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang?" kata Naruto pasrah.

"Bagaimana bisa kak Naru di pecat? Sudahlah kak, masih banyak di luar sana yang membutuhkan tenaga kerja. Jadi kak Naru jangan sedih yaa." Hibur Kyuubi

"Cari kerja tidaklah gampang Kyuu. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau menerima aku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku akan membantumu kak. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah dan membantumu mencari uang." Pinta Kyuubi

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap sekolah. Biar aku saja yang mencari uang." Kata Naruto tegas

"Tapi kak Naru. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sekolah itu. Biarkan aku keluar dan membantumu oke." Pinta Kyuubi lagi

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat membuat Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. #disangka mengeningkan cipta

"Aku obati lukamu ya kak." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil persediaan obat di dapur. Lalu dia mulai membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di kaki Naruto.

"Itaiiiii. Pelan-pelan Kyuu." Teriak Naruto keras yang meringis kesakitan sambil memukul lengan Kyuubi.

"Maaf Kak." Kata Kyuubi sambil tetap meneruskan mengobati luka-lukaku.

**Di Sebuah Restaurant mewah**

"Maaf aku telat." Suara Sasuke yang mengejutkan Itachi yang sedang melamun karena bosan menunggu Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita ada rapat mengenai pembukaan café baru. Kau kan calon bos Sasuke." Kata Itachi

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi." Jawab Sasuke ketus

"Kenapa aku mempunyai adik yang menyebalkan seperti dia. Ngidam apa kaasan waktu kehamilan Sasuke." Pikir Itachi

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah datang. Rapat kita mulai." Kata Itachi.

"Jadi kita akan segera mencari karyawan baru untuk membuat café kita akan cepat terkenal." Kata Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Itachi dan hanya sibuk memegangi bibirnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti bukan Uchiha.

"Sasuke. Aku sedang berbicara." Bentak Itachi sambil memukul meja

"Bicara saja Itachi. Aku yakin tanpa diriku kau juga bisa menjalankan café ini." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Walaupun aku ini bawahanmu tapi hargailah aku sebagai kakamu sendiri Sasuke. Dan aku tidak akan mau bekerja jika kau tidak ikut campur." Kata Itachi dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjalankannya sendirian. Aku bisa! Tapi sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu!" Ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memukul meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan Itachi

"Aku pegang kata-katamu adikku." Ucap Itachi lalu beranjak pergi

Hari semakin sore dan Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuknya dan Kyuubi. Saat membuka kulkas, isi kulkas itu kosong tidak ada makanan. Yang tersisa hanyalah satu bungkus ramen instan. Saat ia ingin membeli makanan di luar, ia baru ingat uang terakhirnya sudah ia serahkan ke Kyuubi untuk membayar uang sekolahnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Naruto mengambil ramen instan itu dan mulai memasaknya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuubi. Tak berapa lama Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hoamm … Kak Naru. Kau masak apa? Aku sangat lapar." Tanya Kyuubi sambil menguap lebar.

"Cuma ini yang ada Kyuu. Kamu makan saja. Aku sudah makan kok." Perintah Naruto berbohong sambil menyerahkan ramen ke Kyuubi

"Ya sudah aku makan." Kata Kyuubi yang mengambil sumpit dan mulai melahapnya

Kyuubi mulai melahap ramen yang ada di hadapanya sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto berbohong padanya.

"Kak Naru. Aku tahu kalau kau belum makan." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Tidak kok. Aku sudah makan."

"Kalau begitu, mending kita makan sama-sama saja. Ayo makan."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu Kak Naru? Kenapa aku tidak di perbolehkan bekerja." Ucap Kyuubi dalam hati sambil berjalan melewati sebuah café yang baru saja di buka..

"Café ini sedang membutuhkan karyawan? Aku harus memberitahu kak Naru nih. Pasti dia sangat senang." Lanjunya sambil mencabut brosur yang terpasang di depan café lalu berlari menuju rumah

Sesampainya di rumah….

"Kak Naru… Lihat! Café ini sedang membutuhkan karyawan." Kata Kyuubi yang baru saja tiba di rumah dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Benarkah? Semoga aku di terima di café itu. Terima kasih Kyuu." Ucap Naruto senang lalu memeluk Kyuubi

**Di ruang Kerja Sasuke….**

"Tuan. Ini ada surat lamaran kerja yang masuk." Kata salah satu karyawan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun membuka surat lamaran tersebut dan tiba-tiba sebuah foto jatuh dari dalam surat itu.

"Apaa? Diaa….." Ucap Sasuke kaget lalu segera memberitahu salah satu karyawanku

"Beritahu dia kalau…."

**TBC**

Akhirnya chap satu selesai juga

Terserah buat para readers agar cerita ini lanjut atau tidak karena itu semua bergantung pada para readers sekalian

Sebelumnya, Haru mengucapkan Terima Kasih karena sudah membacanya dan minta maaf karena masih banyak sekali kesalahan dalam hal penulisan

Berminat buat ngeriview? Atau mau ngeflame?

Silahkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**( Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya seperti SasuNaru yang akan bersatu dan membina rumah tangga yang baik & harmonis, tidak ada yang namanya perang shinobi, tidak ada pemeran perempuan yang ada hanyalah pemeran laki " saja… Khuhuhuhuu #aura setan 'Hidup YAOI' )**

**Warnings:**

Yaoi, BL, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai DLL

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**Hate or Love?**

Chapter 2

"Beritahu dia kalau dia diterima bekerja disini dan suruh orang itu menandatangani berkas-berkas ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat selembar foto pemuda yang ditabraknya kemarin.

"Baik tuan." Jawab bawahan Sasuke lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

**Sore hari di café Sasuke…. **

"Selamat. Kau diterima bekerja disini. Tolong kamu tanda tangani berkas-berkas ini." Kata si karyawan yang tadi siang menerima lamaran kerja Naruto.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan aku tanda tangani." Jawab Naruto lalu menandatangi berkas-berkas itu. Setelah itu, Naruto di suruh untuk menemui bos barunya.

**Di Ruangan Sasuke**

"Permisi. Saya Naruto Uzumaki. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menerima saya bekerja di café ini. Saya berjanji akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh." Ucap Naruto formal lalu menundukkan tubuhnya tapi membuat Naruto heran dengan tingkah bos barunya yang tidak mengubris perkataan Naruto dan hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bos Naruto membalikkan kursi kerjanya dan akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bosnya itu.

"Kauuu? Jangan bilang kalau kau bos baruku?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn. Naruto Uzumaki, aku memang bos barumu sekarang ini. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang menyebalkan sambil memasang seringainya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi bekerja disini. Lebih baik aku dan adikku kelaparan daripada harus bekerja disini." Ujar Naruto kesal sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar, Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangann Naruto pas di lukanya.

"Aww… Sakit tahu! Lepasin!" Omel Naruto sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Maaf.. Apakah kamu lupa sudah menandatangi berkas-berkas itu? Kalau kamu mengingkarinya, aku akan menuntutmu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Sialan! Aku akan bekerja disini. Puas!" Teriak Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Hari ini, Itachi sengaja datang ke café untuk mengecek keadaan di café. Saat dia sedang masuk ke dalam café, ada seorang pemuda yang menabraknya dengan kencang.

"Hei.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi pada pemuda itu sambil memegang tangan pemuda itu..

"Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi tanpa menjawab dan melihat wajah Itachi.

"Aneh sekali orang itu." Lanjut Itachi lagi.

Saat Itachi melihat tangannya, ada darah yang menempel di telapak tangannya lalu berkata "Orang itu kenapa sampai berdarah begini?"

"Suigetsu. Kau tahu siapa orang itu?" Tanya Itachi ke salah satu karyawan di café ini.

"Oh orang itu baru saja melamar kerja disini dan sekarang dia sudah resmi bekerja di sini." Jawab Suigetsu

Itachi kembali melihat darah orang itu yang terkena tangannya lalu memperhatikan orang itu dari arah belakang.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu? Apalagi mulai besok aku bekerja di tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku nanti." Rutuk Naruto dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Kak Naru… Gimana? Diterima tidak di café itu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada antusias.

"Iya aku diterima. Bahkan aku sudah di kontrak seumur hidup." Jawab Naruto lemas.

"_Aku tidak membayangkan hidupku di café itu. Pasti akan sangat berat. Jashin-sama mimpi apa aku semalam_." Pikir Naruto

"Yeee.. Berarti hidup kita tidak akan susah lagi dong kak. Makasih kak Naru. Kau jangan sampai dipecat lagi yaa." Nasehat Kyuubi sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"_Kau belum tahu Kyuu kalau aku bekerja di sana seperti berada di neraka tahu_." Omel Naruto dalam hati.

"Iya. Aku mengerti Kyuu." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

"Kak Naru. Kenapa lemas begitu? Harusnya senang dong kalau dapat pekerjaan. Dasar aneh." Kata Kyuubi tapi Naruto tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengubris perkataan Kyuubi.

**Keesokan paginya di Café Lemon Tea…**

"Hari ini café lemon tea resmi di buka. Perkenalkan saya Itachi Uchiha selaku manager di café ini. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya." Kata Itachi memperkenalkan diri di hadapan para karyawan café.

"Kok muka managernya tidak asing ya? Pernah ketemu dimana ya?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan wajah managernya yang sedang berbicara pada karyawan lain.

"Hei Naruto. Kau masih ingat aku bukan? Aku yang memberimu kontrak kerja. Perkenalkan namaku Suigetsu." Ucap karyawan lain yang menepuk pundak Naruto sehingga lamunan Naruto hilang seketika.

"Ah iya. Aku masih ingat kok. Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Mohon bantuannya ya Suigetsu." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hai. Kalian tidak berniat memberitahu nama kalian?" sapa Itachi yang menghampiri Naruto dan Suigetsu.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan, Aku Naruto U zumaki." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau kita tidak usah lagi kan Pak Manager? Kita sudah saling kenal." Ujar Suigetsu dengan nada bercanda.

"Hn. Kita sudah saling kenal. Oh ya Naruto kalau ada yang membuatmu bingung, kamu bisa bertanya padaku atau pemilik café ini." Kata Itachi

"Pemilik café ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau belum bertemu pemilik café ini?" Tanya Itachi

"Ehem. Pada ngomongin aku? Maaf telat." Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang lalu merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Hn. Kau memang biasa datang terlambat. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Bahkan kami sudah berci….." Lanjut Sasuke dan secepat kilat Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah? Berci apa Sasuke? Ciuman maksudnya?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Ah bukan kok.. Kamu tahu bukan tanganku ada bekas luka? Ini gara-gara aku ditabrak mobil dia makanya kami saling kenal." Jawab Naruto panik lalu Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dan bergantian dia membekap mulut Naruto.

"Ehem. Begini, waktu itu orang ini naik motor seenaknya terus aku senggol dia sampai jatuh. Awww..." Cerita Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto namun perkataannya terpotong karena Naruto menggigit tangan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya kalian ngapain sih? Aku jadi bingung." Tanya Suigetsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak seharusnya menabrak dia dengan mobilmu. Apalagi orang yang kamu tabrak itu pemud yang sangat manis." Kata Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kea rah Naruto bermaksud menggoda Naruto membuat Naruto merinding.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan kau ikut campur. Sudah kerja sana!" Perintah Sasuke lalu mendorong Naruto ke arah dapur.

"Dasar bos aneh. Kerjaannya marah-marah mulu." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Dasar cerewet. Lihat saja nanti.. Kamu akan kujadikan mainan baruku di café ini." Gumam Sasuke pelan dengan senyum tipisnya sambil melihat Naruto menatap dirinya dengan sinis.

**TBC**

****Thanks to your review :

** tsamadzah**

** chiisana yume **

**namikaze sion**

** Ryuuki Ukara aka Ulfa**

**Beakren**

**Guest**

**Ciel-Kky30**

**Uchy-san**

Thanks to :

**Miki Hibiki**

**Sora Usagi**

**Uchy-san **

**fitriwnik**

******tsamadzah**

Dan juga para silent reader yang udah membaca fict Haru

Maaf chap ini rada pendek cosx Haru sibuk buat ngeramain FID 4

Jgn lupa baca & review fict Haru yang "Tomorrow ya"

Mind To Review? Or Flame?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
